This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Administrative Core oversees the progress on the subprojects and involves the local IDeA Committee members and the External Advisory Committee members. Dr. Flynn organizes regular COBRE meetings, coordinates invited speaker seminars and committee meetings. A bookkeeper maintains records of expenditures and reports to Dr. Flynn. A component of the Administrative Core is Flynn's involvement with the university administration and working towards the goals of the COBRE. For example, through Flynn's efforts, Dr. Zhang, the Director of the microscopy facility, assumed a tenure-track position in 2006. Also, two new faculty were hired that will complement the COBRE starting August 2008. The budget of the Administrative Core contains funding support forf the Microscopy Facility, Macromolecular Core facility, Pilot Projects, travel expenses for seminar speakers, grant writing workshops, and start-up for the second COBRE hire.